Marotos Sempre Serão Marotos
by Lisa Black
Summary: Eles haviam terminado o namoro há poucos meses. Mas, por uma ironia do destino – ou por planos dos amigos mesmo – se encontraram novamente... num parque de diversões. [OneShot]


N/a: Bem, essa é a minha primeira Sirius/Marlene ( publicada ). Foi feita para o primeiro Challenge S/M do forúm Três Vassouras, e ficou em quarto lugar.

Essa fic é em homenagem a minha mamys querida, Mylla Evans, que me fez amar esse shipper e um novo "eu" meu surgir, o "eu" Marlene... rsrsrsrs. Te adoro mamys.

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, a música usada foi **_"All I ask of you" _**do filme O Fantasma da Ópera.

_**Marotos Sempre Serão Marotos**_

_Eles haviam terminado o namoro há poucos meses. Mas, por uma ironia do destino – ou por planos dos amigos mesmo – se encontraram novamente... num parque de diversões._

**Capítulo Único**

Sirius Black nunca gostara de parque de diversões, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas e, principalmente, os dois juntos. Aliás, ele nem mesmo sabia o porquê dele estar ali, já que não se sentia disposto a sair para se divertir. Tentava dizer a si mesmo que não estava sofrendo com aquela separação, mas ele sabia que não. O fato de não estar mais com ela lhe doía... e muito.

Fitou tudo ao seu redor, com o olhar mais tediante que conseguiu fazer, enquanto tinha os braços cruzados sob a nuca. Tiago, ao seu lado, suspirava irritadamente. Remo, um pouco mais atrás, fitava os carros que estavam no estacionamento trouxa, com um olhar curioso. E, Pedro, bem... ele sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser reclamar que estava com fome?

Ele suspirou resignadamente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que, no estado emocional em que se encontrar não seria uma companhia agradável para ninguém. Mas, quem sabe, naquele parque ele não encontrasse uma garota que o fizesse se esquecer dela? Sim, essa era a coisa certa a fazer.

Tiago parou e recostou-se num dos primeiros carros. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e, tirando um relógio do bolso, verificou as horas.

-Atrasada... – ele disse suspirando resignadamente.

Sirius ficou ao lado de Tiago e apoiou o braço no ombro dele.

-Vem cá? – o maroto virou-se emburrado para o amigo. – Eu tenho cara de suporte?

Sirius gargalhou fracamente e Remo meneou a cabeça, se recostando no carro ao lado de Tiago. Pedro correu para uma barraca que vendia pipocas.

-Que espécie de amigo é você, Pontas? Será que ao menos você não pode ajudar um amigo a descansar o braço?

Pontas apenas exibiu uma feição contrariada e cruzou os braços, correndo o olhar firme por todo o estacionamento. Sirius fitou os lábios do amigo se alargarem num sorriso e ele fitar algo mais ao longe atentamente. Remo e Sirius se entreolharam e voltaram o olhar para a direção que Tiago olhava.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e exibiu uma feição atenta. Uma morena conversava atentamente com a ruiva, enquanto esta ria divertida. Sirius recostou-se no carro sentindo o ar faltar... Era Marlene.

-Você não me disse que _ela_ vinha. – ele encarou Tiago com um olhar fuzilante.

Tiago sorriu angelicalmente e, pela primeira vez desde que avistara a ruiva, desviou a atenção para o amigo.

-Eu não sabia, Sirius.

Sirius sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Eu vou embora. Agora. – ele resmungou, fazendo menção de sair.

Tiago o puxou de volta pelo braço, no que Sirius bufou de raiva.

-Ah, agora vejo o quanto você _já superou _o término do namoro de vocês... – comentou Tiago descasualmente.

Sirius ajeitou a jaqueta que usava e fuzilou Tiago com o olhar.

-Claro que eu superei, apenas não pretendo ficar respirando o mesmo ar que ela respira. Esqueceu do que ela fez?

-Como esquecer? – Tiago indagou desanimado. – Os gritos de vocês dois ainda ecoam na minha mente...

-O beijo que ela deu naquele maldito cara também está bem nítido na minha mente. – ele falou com a voz trêmula. – Eu nunca mais quero ver a Mckinnon na minha frente!

-Digo o mesmo de você, Black. – a garota retrucou.

Tiago e Sirius voltaram o olhar para a frente. Marlene encarava Lílian com um olhar fuzilante, enquanto a mesma corava indo ao encontro do abraço do namorado.

-Você não me disse que _ele _vinha. – ela disse apontando para Sirius.

-Eu não sabia, Lene. – a ruiva murmurou constrangida.

-Por que será que eu tenho uma ligeira desconfiança de que já ouvi isso? – Sirius indagou olhando feio para Tiago, que sorriu marotamente e deu um beijo em Lílian.

O clima ficou extremamente tenso quando Sirius e Marlene se encararam por vários minutos.

-Vocês não vão ficar com essa cara de trasgo só porque se encontram no mesmo lugar, vão? – disse Tiago extremamente emburrado.

-Claro que vamos! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Eu não me sinto a vontade estando com uma pessoa tão cafajeste quanto ele(a)!

Ambos reviraram os olhos e cruzaram os braços, bufando de raiva. Marlene começou a andar, no que rapidamente foi seguida por Lílian e os outros. Pedro, que voltava com um pacote de pipoca na mão, fitou os amigos com um olhar confuso e os seguiu de imediato.

Eles adentraram no parque. Lílian e Marlene fitaram tudo maravilhadas. O local estava apinhando de gente e uma fila relativamente grande já se instalava no lado da montanha russa. As crianças pulavam felizes, ora brincando com grandes balões, ora se lambuzando com maças do amor ou chocolates.

Sirius olhou de soslaio para a morena e não pôde conter um sorriso em seus lábios. Os olhos dela possuíam um brilho diferente, enquanto ela fitava a tudo atentamente, como se estivesse disposta a não perder nada, como se quisesse fazer parte daquele cenário quase mágico. Os longos cabelos dela estavam soltos e Sirius sentiu uma vontade imensa de acaricia-los. Fechou os olhos e desviou o olhar. Ele não iria pedir desculpas por todas as palavras rudes que dissera a ela naquela noite, tão pouco, proporia uma reconciliação. Se havia uma culpada naquela história, aquela culpada era ela.

Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de como tudo havia começado. Só sabia que, segundos depois, estava travando uma discussão feia no meio da rua. Ela começou a gritar com ele, chamando-os de todos os nomes ofensivos e imagináveis. Primeiro, ele tentou retomar a calma dela, mas... completamente exaltado, começou a xinga-la também. Uma briga por um motivo tolo... ciúmes... o pesadelo de qualquer casal. Era muito difícil conquistar uma pessoa, mas era muito mais fácil perde-la. Cega de raiva, Marlene puxou um cara qualquer e o beijou ardentemente, lançou um olhar feio para Sirius e foi embora sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Ele não podia negar o fato de que sofrera muito com isso... mas procurava não demonstrar para ninguém, muito menos para ela. Quando voltara a si, percebera que os amigos sumiram inexplicavelmente e ele estava caminhando ao lado da morena.

Eles seguiram o trajeto em silêncio. Sirius sentiu o seu peito se encher de orgulho e ele se recusava terminantemente a se dar ao trabalho de falar com ela. Marlene parou e o encarou firmemente. Sirius ficou ao lado dela.

O silêncio tornou a reinar entre eles. Sirius a encarava com mágoa e ódio, e a garota apenas sustentava o olhar queimando de fúria.

-Vai abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa ou pretende continuar a fingir que eu não existo, Black? – ela indagou amarga.

-Onde estão os outros? – ele soltou friamente.

-É o que eu também me pergunto. Estava tão distraída que mal percebi que eles haviam sumido.

-Só resta _a mim e a você _procura-los. Não me agrada nem um pouco ter que passar o resto do dia com você.

Ela apenas desviou o olhar do dele e voltou a caminhar. Sirius rapidamente a seguiu. Eles percorreram o parque extremamente calados. Marlene suspirou resignadamente, enquanto Sirius passava a mão pelos cabelos.

-Se quiser procurar por _novos brinquedos_, eu não me importo Black. – ela disse depois de um tempo.

-Talvez você queira sair agarrando qualquer um novamente, Mckinnon. Por mim, você pode ir. – ele resmungou enciumado. – Mas saiba que eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em procurar por _novos brinquedos..._

Ela o fitou surpresa.

-_Eu já os achei. _– ele apontou para um grupo de garotas que riam em frente a uma barraca que vendia maças do amor.

Marlene percebeu o sorriso maroto de Sirius quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou felinamente até a barraca. O maroto sentiu uma excitação percorrer todo o seu corpo... "A vingança tarda mas não falha" ele pensou. Enfim, teria o seu troco.

O maroto recostou-se na barraca e sorriu para uma garota de cabelos extremamente dourados. Ela sorriu de volta e voltou o olhar para as amigas, que soltaram um risinho e saíram de perto.

-Posso saber o seu nome? – ele indagou galanteador, esboçando seu mais atraente sorriso.

-Marrie Koctus.

-Prazer, Sirius Black. – ele sorriu novamente. – Será que pode me dar a honra de lhe pagar uma maça do amor?

A garota corou e sorriu vagamente.

-Se não se sentir incomodado...

Sirius rapidamente pediu uma maça e a segurou por breves minutos.Tirou um pedaço e estendeu para a garota, que segurou a mão do maroto delicadamente e, num sorriso quase lascivo, mordeu a maça de uma maneira um tanto quanto provocante.

Sirius sorriu marotamente e mordeu o outro lado. Olhou de soslaio para o local em que deixara Marlene sozinha, mas percebeu que ela não mais estava lá. Franziu o cenho e sentiu alguém esbarrar em suas costas.

Ele se desequilibrou de imediato, a maça escapando da sua mão. Tentou obter o equilíbrio segurando-se na garota, mas fora impossível. Ele caiu por cima da garota, que tinha o rosto melado pela calda que cobria a maça.

-Oh, me desculpe... – Marlene falou num tom falsamente constrangido.

Sirius levantou-se emburrado e estendeu a mão para ajudar a loira a se levantar. Marlene parou de frente aos dois "pombinhos" e mordeu um pedaço da maça com um olhar divertido. Sirius a fitou irritadamente e voltou-se galanteador para a garota.

-Então, o que acha de darmos uma volta? – ele indagou calmamente para a loira, que olhava feio para Marlene.

-Não vai dizer a verdade, Sirius? – a morena indagou calmamente.

-Que verdade, Mckinonn? – ele a encarou firmemente.

-Que você está comprometido. – ela falou normalmente dando uma nova mordida.

A loira olhou para Sirius com o olhar semi-cerrado. O maroto exibiu um sorriso amarelo.

-Marrie... – ele tentou contornar.

-Se quiser pode tentar alguma "reconciliação" com a minha maça, Sirius... – ela disse quase rindo.

Antes mesmo que Sirius pegasse a maça, a loira pegou e a segurou atentamente. Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo e ela enfiou o doce na boca de Sirius, girou os calcanhares e saiu pisando duro.

Sirius tirou a maça da boca e limpou a calda que ficou no canto dos lábios. Marlene tinha um sorriso quase maquiavélico e ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Mckinnon?

Ela gargalhou gostosamente.

-O que você queria que eu fizesse? – ela disse com a sobrancelha erguida. – Mas eu não fiz isso por ciúmes, Black, apenas achei divertido estragar o seu encontro.

Ela gargalhou incontrolavelmente e Sirius fitou a maça ainda na sua mão e com um olhar emburrado, enfiou de volta na boca aberta da garota.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu as costas para ela. Marlene mordeu a maça e seguiu Sirius.

-Ah, qual é, você não vai ficar com essa cara de trasgo só por causa de uma brincadeirinha, vai? – ela disse rindo, e Sirius se perguntou mentalmente como as garotas tinham essa estranha capacidade de mudar constantemente de humor. Até há pouco tempo ela não estava nem querendo vê-lo pintado de ouro?

-Você não vai dar uma daquelas de ex-namoradas irritantes que pensam: "Ele não está mais comigo, mas também não vai estar com ninguém", vai?

Ela o olhou irritadamente.

-Claro que não! Eu sempre tive vontade de estragar um dos seus encontros... apenas realizei o meu desejo... – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Desistimos de procurar os outros, então? – ele rapidamente desviou o assunto, exibindo uma feição irritada.

-Acho que eles não querem ser encontrados.

-Mckinonn... – ele a chamou calmamente. – Por que você beijou aquele rapaz naquele dia, em que brigamos...

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

-Vamos esquecer disso, Sirius... Será que ao menos podemos voltar a sermos amigos? – ela indagou um pouco corada.

Ele também deu de ombros.

-Por que você sempre tem que ser tão orgulhoso? – ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Eu não sou orgulhoso.

-É tão difícil para você aceitar o fato de desejar ser meu amigo? Eu estava com raiva aquela noite, Sirius. Quando estamos dominadas pelas nossas emoções, não controlamos nossos atos e fazemos a primeira coisa que nos vêem a cabeça.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Ela tinha razão, ele também agia da mesma forma, mas não iria demonstrar que ainda gostava dela assim tão fácil. Não iria dizer que ainda a amava... mas ele não dizia nada quanto a dar suas famosas investidas... sorriu marotamente.

-Certo, fingimos que somos amigos.

-Fingindo?– ela falou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas sabia que ele não estava dizendo a verdade.

-Alguma sugestão para onde iremos primeiro? – ele retrucou.

-Que tal a montanha-russa?

* * *

Sirius exibiu uma feição tediosa quando percebeu a fila quilométrica que estava em frente ao brinquedo. Ela e Sirius se entreolharam. 

-Tem certeza que essa fila toda é para ir somente nesse brinquedo? – ele indagou apontando para a montanha. – Qual é a graça de estar num carrinho que gira? Eu posso muito bem fazer isso com a minha...

-Sirius... Estamos no lado trouxa, esqueceu? – ela indagou num sussurro.

-Certo.

-ELE VAI SE JOGAR! – Sirius gritou de imediato e todos voltaram a atenção para a direção da voz dele, olhando tudo ao redor.

Marlene a fitou confusamente, ainda mais quando ele a puxou pela mão e entrou discretamente no meio da fila.

Sirius assobiou lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que alguns resmungos foram ouvidos e todos voltaram a atenção para a frente novamente.

-Você é louco! – ela sussurrou para ele, risonha.

-A loucura é algo relativo, Mckinnon. – ele se aproximou lentamente dela com uma feição divertida. – O que pode ser normal para uns, é extremamente louco para outros.

-E se alguém descobrir?

-Ninguém vai... E, mesmo se descobrir, não tem como comprovar.

Sirius deu aquela famosa risada que mais parecia um latido e Marlene revirou os olhos. Eles passaram o resto do tempo em silêncio. Marlene já estava achando comum o fato do silêncio sempre reinar entre eles.

Esperaram calmamente pela sua vez – não que ela tivesse sido realmente justa. Marlene ouviu um assobio e algo muito parecido com "Gostosa" quando se dirigiram para o carrinho, mas não se importou.

-Você já esteve alguma vez em um parque de diversões trouxa, Sirius? – ela voltou-se para ele antes de subir na escada e procurar algum lugar para sentar.

Sirius virou o olhar para ela, e Marlene estranhou o fato dele exibir uma feição raivosa.

-O que você disse? – ele indagou calmamente.

-Se você já esteve num parque de diversões trouxa. – ela repetiu impaciente. – Posso saber o porquê daquela feição emburrada?

Ele negou calmamente.

-Esse brinquedo me pareceu ser ligeiramente monótono... – ele falou entediado. – Qual a graça nele para ter uma fila tão grande?

-Ah, deixa de ser estraga prazeres, Sirius! – ela o repreendeu. – Você nunca foi no brinquedo, então não o critique antes de saber.

-É tio, você não devia ficar dizendo coisas que nunca chegou a provar antes.

Marlene olhou para trás e encontrou um garoto com os cabelos extremamente loiros e sorrindo fracamente. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam perigosamente quando encarou o garoto.

-Digo o mesmo de você, _pirralho._

Marlene olhou de Sirius para o garoto sem entender bulhufas de nada.

-Não preciso provar para ter certeza de tudo, tio.

O maroto fez uma careta com a boca e virou-se para frente. Marlene apenas riu fracamente – mas pela careta de Sirius do que pela resposta do garoto... ela ainda estava sem entender nada do assunto – e se ajeitou quando um rapaz começou a checar se todos estavam devidamente seguros.

O carrinho começou a subir lentamente e algumas pessoas gritaram. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-É para gritar? – ele disse num resmungo.

Marlene riu fracamente.

-Larga mão de ser rabugento, Sirius! – ela o repreendeu. – Por que você está desse jeito, hein?

Ele apenas bufou de raiva e o entendimento se fez na mente de Marlene, que, quase que automaticamente, teve um acesso de risos.

Sirius corou furiosamente e afundou no banco, enquanto eles subiam mais e mais. Marlene ainda ria e ele a fitou num olhar inquisidor.

-Você estava com ciúmes. – ela disse ofegante.

Os olhos do maroto se arregalaram levemente e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não estava.

-Claro que estava!

-Não estava.

-Estava sim! – ela riu fracamente.

-É para eu rir também? – ele falou emburrado.

-Não. – a morena voltou o olhar para frente e constatou que estavam no topo da "montanha". – Agora é para gritar.

O carrinho parou por breves segundos e Sirius exibiu uma feição pomposa, encarando-a firmemente.

-E quem disse que eu... – o carrinho desceu em alta velocidade e os gritos de Sirius acompanharam o de Marlene e o de todos presentes.

* * *

-Vamos novamente? – um Sirius extremamente excitado indagou para uma Marlene extremamente enjoada. 

-Nem por Merlim eu entraria nesse treco novamente!

-Ah, Lene, só mais uma vez... – ele fez cara de cachorro pidão.

-Nem morta! – ela repetiu ligeiramente verde. – Por Merlim, você não está vendo o meu estado, Sirius?

-Quer alguma ajuda? – ela falou galanteador, enquanto passavam pela plataforma de saída da montanha-russa.

-Obrigada, mas eu dispenso. – ela murmurou emburrada, enquanto se recostada a grade que circundava o brinquedo.

Ela suspirou profundamente e depois fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a náusea que ainda se fazia presente.

-Lene, você quer tomar alguma coisa? – pela primeira vez Sirius pareceu estar preocupado e segurou o ombro da morena.

Ela encarou-o firmemente ao mesmo tempo em que um breve arrepio percorreu pelo corpo de Sirius. As orbes castanhas dela fitaram as azuis dele. A mão que estava no ombro de Marlene subiu lentamente até o seu rosto e o acariciou.

Sirius fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Marlene recostou-se mais nas grades e fechou os olhos.

-Atrapalho?

Ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e fitaram a feição marota de Tiago.

-C-claro que não. – falou uma Marlene extremamente corada, tratando se de afastar de Sirius.

Sirius fitou Tiago com um olhar mortífero, no que este alargou o sorriso.

-Cadê o Remo e o Pedro? – ele falou num resmungo.

-Eu estou aqui. – Aluado respondeu divertido, e Sirius virou-se para trás e fitou o amigo.

-Eutamem. – disse Pedro erguendo a mão.

Marlene olhou feio para o cachorro-quente que o garoto trazia na mão e colocou a mão na boca.

-Pedro, some com isso, pelo amor de Merlim.

-Parece que alguém aqui não se deu muito bem com a montanha-russa... – falou Remo calmamente.

-Vocês também estavam? – só então Sirius percebeu que Tiago se encontrava do outro lado da grade.

Tiago exibiu um sorriso maroto e passou para o outro lado, sendo seguido por uma ruiva que andava a passos trôpegos.

-É, e vimos quando um casal furou a fila, assim, acidentalmente... – ele indagou e segurou a namorada pelos ombros, fazendo-a recostar a cabeça em seu peito. – E você Lílian, está bem...?

-Não sei qual é o pior. Dar uma volta na montanha-russa, ou dar uma volta na garupa da sua vassoura.

Tiago ficou com as bochechas levemente vermelhas quando ruiva terminou de falar e recostou a testa no peito dele, reprimindo um gemido. Os amigos gargalharam e Marlene sorriu fracamente.

* * *

Ligeiramente recuperada do enjôo, a morena suspirou profundamente e fitou Sirius ao seu lado. O maroto exibia uma feição séria e quando percebeu que era observado, sorriu pelo canto dos lábios para ela. 

-Tenho uma coisa para te contar... Nossos amigos "desapareceram" novamente. – ele falou num sussurro.

-Creio que eles não vieram para cá somente a passeio. – ela disse num suspiro.

-Pelo menos isso tudo teve um lado bom... Nós estamos mais amigáveis um com o ou...

-OLÁ CRIANÇADA! – Sirius pulou de susto e abraçou Marlene pelos ombros. A morena gargalhou gostosamente.

-Calma, Sirius é só um palhaço.

-Pa-o-quê? – ele franziu o cenho franzido.

-P..a...Pa...l...h...a...lha...ç...o...ço. Palhaço! – ela falou para depois rir novamente enquanto Sirius exibia uma feição emburrada.

-Eu sei que você sabe soletrar, Lene. Mas eu não imaginava que você me achava tão burro.

-Você não é burro, Sirius, não ofenda o pobre do animal...

Sirius exibiu uma feição mais contrariada ainda, no que Marlene prendeu o riso.

-Você tirou o dia para me contrariar, ou é só impressão mesmo?

-É só impressão... eu faço isso todos os dias, Sirius e você só foi perceber isso hoje?

-Acho melhor eu ficar calado... – ele disse num revirar de olhos.

Eles silenciaram, e voltaram a caminhar. Sirius sentiu alguém cutuca-lo por trás e revirou os olhos.

-O que é...? – ele pulou de susto ao se deparar com uma figura com o rosto totalmente pintado, um sorriso insuportável, um nariz grande e vermelho e uma peruca colorida com fios de péssima qualidade. O calção que ele usava estava surrado e a cor vermelha estava mais para rosa, assim como a azul estava quase branca. A blusa parecia ser a única coisa "usável" em toda aquela fantasia.

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para o palhaço de cima a baixo, com um olhar extremamente superior. Exibiu uma meia careta, puxou Marlene pelos ombros e recomeçou a andar.

-_Hoje tem marmelada! Tem sim senhor! Hoje tem goiabada! Tem sim senhor! E o palhaça o que é que é? Ladrão de mulher! – _o palhaço começou a cantar, no que os pirra... digo, as crianças o seguiram animadamente.

Sirius revirou os olhos e Marlene ouviu-o dizer nitidamente "Mas não a minha!", extremamente emburrado.

-_Hoje tem marmelada! Tem sim senhor! Hoje tem goiabada! Tem sim senhor! E o palhaça o que é que é? Ladrão de mulher!_

O moreno revirou os olhos. Por mais que andasse, a voz irritante de um palhaço mais irritante ainda estava cada vez mais perto.

-_Hoje tem marmelada! Tem sim senhor! Hoje tem goiabada! Tem sim senhor! E o palhaça o que é que é? Ladrão de mulher!_

-Eu vou dar uma na cara desse palhaço! – ele falou emburrado.

-_Eu sou dez, tem um amigo meu me devendo onze, uma dúzia de bananas é doze e de treze para cima eu estou..._

Sirius se virou para o outro emburrado, no que o palhaço abriu um sorriso irritante.

_-...ndo._

-Você está nos seguindo ou passa só impressão mesmo?

-O parque é público, senhor...

-Não te interessa.

-Senhor não te interessa. – Marlene prendeu o riso e Sirius olhou feio para ela. – _Hoje tem marmelada! Tem sim senhor! Hoje tem goiabada! Tem sim senhor! E o palhaça o que é que é? Ladrão de mulher!_

-PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, QUER PARAR COM ESSA MÚSICA IRRITANTE?

-Ah... não.

Marlene gargalhou divertida, quando Sirius revirou os olhos e bufou de raiva. O palhaço começou a cantar e dançar comicamente, girando em torno de si mesmo e arqueando as pernas de um modo bem esquisito.

-Posso dar só um murro? – ele pediu entre dentes para Marlene. – Prometo me comportar como um anjinho o resto do passeio.

Vendo que não era mais o centro das atenções, já que a bela garota estava rindo do outro e não dele, o palhaço parou de cantar e deu uma reverência cômica para a garota, que voltou a atenção para ele.

-Bela dama...

-Que já tem dono, se você não percebe. – disse Sirius puxando a morena para perto de si.

-Você é que diz. – ela falou divertida.

O palhaço apenas sorriu triunfante para Sirius e tirou o lenço do bolso. Marlene apenas observava atenta o palhaço balançar o lenço várias vezes e de lá, sair uma rosa artificial.

-Para a mulher mais bela que o pobre palhaço vira nesse mundo... – ele deu mais um sorriso, dessa vez galanteador, no que ela riu fracamente ao constatar que Sirius corou um pouco... de ciúmes ou raiva, ela não soube diferenciar.

-Não fique com ciúmes, jovem tolo. Tenho uma para você também.

-Oh, que gentil da sua parte... – falou Sirius ironicamente, pegando a rosa da mesma maneira delicada que a morena pegara.

Sirius fitou a rosa por alguns minutos. Marlene apenas o observava atenta e risonha. Franziu o cenho ao perceber que havia uma pequena mangueira quase que imperceptível que ligava a rosa à mão do palhaço sem graça. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu um jato de água molhar-lhe o rosto.

O maroto exibiu uma feição emburrada e limpou a água que caia pelo rosto num gesto irritado. O palhaço girava em torno de si mesmo e cantava: "Enganei o bobo, na casca do ovo!". Marlene riu um pouco e jogou a rosa no chão. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam estranhamente.

-Sirius...?

Ela viu Sirius escorregar a mão para o bolso e esconder algo dentro da longa manga da camisa que usava.

-Você vai pagar caro... _engraçadinho._

-Você não vai... – ela falou receosa.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e eles brilharam mais intensamente. No segundo seguinte o palhaço tropeço nas próprias pernas e perdeu a fala, ficando sem ar.

-_Sirius!_ – ela o repreendeu, enquanto o maroto sorria triunfante e o palhaço apontava para a garganta e ficava levemente vermelho. – Desfaça isso agora! – ela sussurrou para ele.

-Não estou a fim! – ele falou pomposamente. – Esse idiota vai aprender a não mexer com Sirius Black.

-_Sirius..._ – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e estreitou os olhos. Sirius engoliu em seco.

-Ok, ok. Faço isso só porque você me derruba com seu... – ele a olhou de cima a baixo, num olhar extremamente malicioso. – hum, grande poder de persuasão. Mas é só por isso.

-SIRIUS! – ela gritou um pouco vermelha, no que ele sorriu marotamente ao mesmo tempo que voltava o olhar para o palhaço, que já estava levemente azul.

O palhaço puxou ar rapidamente e tossiu descontroladamente, enquanto Sirius colocava a varinha discretamente no bolso.

-_Vocêêê! – _ele gritou rouco, apontando para Sirius. – _Você é um bruxo!_

Marlene empalideceu e apertou o braço de Sirius. Todas as atenções voltaram para eles. A morena revirou os olhos e suspirou, olhando feio para Sirius logo em seguida como quem dizia "Viu o que você fez?".

-Está falando comigo? – ele falou descasualmente, olhando para os lados antes de encarar o garoto. – Eu? – ele franziu o cenho, colocando a mão no peito. – Um bruxo? – gargalhou gostosamente. – Você deve estar imaginando coisas.

_-Você quase me matou!_

-E o que você vai fazer? Me mandar para a fogueira? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você acredita muito nessas baboseiras... bruxos não existem! – ele riu mais um pouco.

Marlene quase riu do cinismo de Sirius. Ele apenas lançou um olhar discreto para a garota e voltou a olhar para o palhaço.

-Mas... não digo nada a praga de ciganos. – ele sorriu sinistramente. – Talvez a que eu tenha jogado em você começou a surtir efeito.

O palhaço empalideceu e tossiu mais um pouco.

-Você é... é... são _ciganos?_ – falou com a voz falha.

-Pode apostar que sim. – ele estreitou os olhos. – E, você sabe... ninguém mexe com mulher de cigano sem pagar _bem caro_ por isso. – ele puxou Marlene pelo braço e deu as costas para o palhaço. – Passar bem.

O silêncio reinou entre todos, enquanto Sirius saia com Marlene. Depois de minutos de caminhada, e com a balbúrdia sendo instalada de volta no parque, foi que Marlene resolveu se pronunciar.

-Você é maluco. – ela disse num sorriso.

-Oras, nunca neguei nem afirmei. – ele sorriu fracamente.

-De onde você tirou essa história de ciganos?

-Você nunca soube? – ele exibiu um ar superior, enquanto a encarava de soslaio.

-Não estaria perguntando se soubesse. Não estou certa? – ela falou entediada.

-Sim, está certa. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Você sabe ao menos como vivem os ciganos, não é? E o medo que eles causam até hoje nos trouxas.

-Sei.

-Então... por que você está perguntando? – ele a fitou confusamente.

-Você é bruxo, como sabe dessas histórias?

-A Lily falou para Tiago uma vez... – ele riu fracamente. – _Você é um típico cigano, Potter._

-Em que sentido ela quis dizer isso? – ela perguntou curiosamente.

-Possessivo. Leal. Companheiro. Orgulhoso. E, o principal, de dar medo.– ele sorriu marotamente. – Mas ela esqueceu do detalhe de que os ciganos são dotados de uma beleza encantadora. Ela elogiou mais o Tiago do que o xingou, como pretendia.

-Existem ciganos na visão dos bruxos? – ela indagou rapidamente.

-Eles eram bruxos, pelos menos os verdadeiros... eu acho. - ele falou seriamente.

-Os bruxos eram ciganos? - ela perguntou surpresa.

-Não foi o que eu acabei de falar? - o maroto disse risonho.

-Você não explica logo! Fica dando essas benditas pausas!

-Eu não fico dando pausas! Você é quem me interrompe! Curiosa você não, Lene? - ele exibiu um sorriso triunfante.

-Ok, eu não falou mais nada. - ela ajeitou os cabelos nervosamente e cruzou os braços emburrada.

-Vejamos... - ele disse calmamente, enquanto colocava as mãos no queixo numa feição pensativa. - Onde eu estava... Ah, sim. Não se sabe se existiam ciganos antes deles, mas o primeiro registro em toda a História Bruxa, foi em algum século que eu não recordo qual no momento.

Marlene revirou os olhos, abriu a boca para falar, mas no fim desistiu.

-Foi um casal. Eles se formaram em Hogwarts, contudo não quiseram exercer profissão alguma. Optaram então por se tornarem nômades.Eram bruxos espanhóis O nome dela era Esmeralda e o dele... hum, não me lembro do nome dele.

Marlene bufou de raiva.

-Se você quisesse contar uma história, que contasse direito, oras!

-E eu tenho a obrigação de guardar nomes de homens?

-Santo Machismo... - ela disse num suspiro.

-Como eu estava dizendo... Eles se tornaram nômades, após concluírem Hogwarts... - ele pigarreou levemente. - E voltaram ao seu país de origem, já que na Espanha não havia uma escola bruxa e descente.

-Espera, espera, Sirius... vocês está embolando tudo. Como eles são nômades, se voltaram para o país de origem?

Sirius suspirou profundamente.

-Eles se formaram, voltaram para a Espanha. Alguns conhecidos se juntaram a eles. Foi a partir daí que eles começaram a viajar por vários lugares, em carroças trouxas, formando o clã dos ciganos... os bruxos, pelo menos.

-E acabou? - ela disse enquanto desabava num banco, com Sirius ao seu lado.

-Não... - ele suspirou. - Os ciganos sempre organizavam festas nas cidades em que iam, para arrecadar fundos para a sua sobrevivência. As mulheres, organizavam rodas para a apresentação das suas danças extremamente quentes e sensuais. - ele sorriu marotamente. - Bom, para aqueles que se encantavam pelas já comprometidas... restava se contentar com as apresentações, os ciganos são muito ciumentos. Já as solteiras... bem... - ele exibiu uma feição safada, Marlene corou levemente. - De qualquer modo... - ele continuou num tom sério. -elas só ficavam com quem queria. E, se algum homem forçasse algo com qualquer uma delas, seria arriscado amanhecer morto na manhã seguinte. Os ciganos, justo por serem um povo alvo de preconceitos por parte de ambas as sociedades, são muito unidos e adotaram suas próprias regras.

Sirius parou um pouco e a encarou firmemente, enquanto pegava um pouco de ar.

-Os ensinamentos são passados dos mais velhos para os mais jovens. Alguns menos conservadores, mandam seus filhos para escolas bruxas... mas isso varia. A praga, pelos menos dos ciganos bruxos, não passam de feitiços não-verbais.

-E, como você sabe tanto sobre os ciganos?

-Ah, o Senhor Remo John Lupin me obrigava a assistir e copiar as aulas de História da Magia durante os dias de suas saídas.

-Mas... o Tiago podia copiar também, não? – ela falou desconfiada.

-O Tiago desabava mais de sono do que copiava, Marlene. – ele falou divertido. – E, quando não era isso. Vivia a infernizar a vida da querida ruivinha dele...

-Tem toda razão...

-Devo comentar que esses foi um dos poucos dias que eu prestei atenção no que estava copiando...

-Então, ocorrera um milagre, não?

-Você está insinuando que eu não presto atenção as aulas?

-Eu afirmo, nunca insinuo nada, Sirius. – ela falou em tom vitorioso.

-E, se eu te perguntasse... Você ainda gosta de mim? – ele indagou galanteador. – O que você me responderia?

-Eu diria que essa pergunta é muito indiscreta para o meu gosto, Sirius Black.

-Você então nada responderia? – ele disse indignado.

-Mas também não insinuaria nada! – retrucou rapidamente. – Vamos procurar os outros? Já vi que quando estamos sozinhos sua mente o faz ter "idéias" e eu não me sinto muito a vontade com isso.

-Certo. – ele disse derrotado.

* * *

E lá iam eles em uma nova caminhada. Sirius percebeu que era o que eles mais estavam fazendo naquele parque. Caminhando silenciosamente. Sirius pensou que esse tempo podia ser gasto com coisas muito melhores a fazer com ela do que caminharem sem parar. 

-Lene... você acha que eu estou gordo? – ele indagou para ela de repente.

-Como...?

-Gordo.

Marlene o fitou de cima a baixo com um olhar confuso.

-Não, por quê?

-Você só está me fazendo andar para lá e para cá... – ele suspirou irritadamente. – Deixa os outros para lá, não está vendo que eles não querem ser achados?

Marlene crispou os lábios numa careta e respirou profundamente.

-Alguma sugestão de brinquedo?

Sirius sorriu marotamente e apontou para um jogo de argolas um pouco mais à frente.

O casal foi de encontro ao local e Sirius entregou uma ficha ao rapaz, recebendo dez argolas para tentar jogar nos aros.

Marlene encostou na balaustrada que circundava a área para se acertar os aros e Sirius fez uma feição extremamente concentrada antes de jogar a primeira argola. A morena gargalhou ao constatar que ela foi longe demais.

-Jogue com menos força Sirius. – ela disse risonha.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou a segunda... a terceira... a quarta... Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha ao constatar que todas passavam extremamente distantes dos aros e tinham um lugar em comum... o outro lado da balaustrada. Das duas uma: ou Sirius tinha uma péssima mira, ou ele não sabia como se jogava aquele jogo e pensava que tinha que ultrapassar a balaustrada. Ela reprimiu uma careta quando a quinta argola quase atingiu um garoto que estava recostado na balaustrada, ao ver dela, comendo alguma coisa.

-Sirius, pelo amor de Merlim, num jogo de argolas, se joga _a argola no aro. _– ela falou quando a sexta argola tornou a quase a atingir o garoto. – Você esta quase acertando o pobre do garoto! Ele não tem culpa de nada! Será que ao menos você podia tentar melhorar essa mira?

-E quem disse que a minha intenção é jogar nos aros? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma feição concentrada. – Droga... essa foi por pouco. – disse ele indignado ao perceber que ela havia passado de raspão no loiro.

Marlene revirou os olhos divertida e riu um pouco.

-Sirius, pára com isso! O garoto só tem doze anos!

-Mas ele foi "crescidinho" o bastante para ter te chamado de _gostosa. – _ele virou lentamente para ela e a olhou de cima a baixo com o rotineiro sorriso maroto no rosto. – E, somente eu tenho esse direito.

-Você esta assim pelo fato dele ter te chamado de tio... – ela falou risonha, agora entendendo toda a antipatia que o maroto sentia pelo garoto.

-Claro que não! – ele falou indignado e voltou a sua atenção para o "alvo". – Aquele garoto vai ter o que merece por ter mexido com o que é de Sirius Black.

-Tem seu nome gravado em meu corpo por um acaso?

-Eu posso checar se quiser... – ele falou maliciosamente. – Inclusive nas...

-Não termine a frase, Black. – ela falou levemente constrangida.

Sirius gargalhou e voltou a se concentrar. Com um olhar tedioso e vencido, a morena passou a fitar o imenso esforço que o maroto fazia para acertar o pobre do garoto que estava do outro lado do cercado.

-Yeah! – ele sussurrou vitorioso quando a argola bateu no meio da cabeça do garoto e depois voltou, atingindo o aro milagrosamente. – Devia ganhar ponto extra por causa disso, não é? – ele voltou o olhar para o garoto. – Ah, me desculpe... não era a minha intenção atingi-lo. – ele disse ironicamente.

Marlene gargalhou divertida, enquanto Sirius continuava a enumerar suas desculpas ao garoto que o fuzilava perigosamente com o olhar. Foi com um olhar curioso que ambos o viram se aproximar.

O baixinho ficou frente a frente com Sirius e eles se encararam mutuamente.

-Tio, isso doeu, sabia?

Sirius sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Peço mil desculpas, _pirralho._

Marlene suspirou profundamente e deu de ombros, derrotada.

-Desculpas aceitas... – o garoto fez menção de ir embora, mas rapidamente voltou-se e pisou no pé de Sirius e saiu correndo.

Mckinnon teve que se segurar na cerca do jogo de argolas para não cair, enquanto gargalhava gostosamente e Black pulava de um pé só, segurando o "danificado" pela bota do garotinho.

-Perdendo para um pirralho, Sirius? – ela falou sorridente.

-Ah, não enche! – ele resmungou e colocou o pé no chão. – Ele só fez isso porque eu deixei. – concluiu pomposamente enquanto ajeitava blusa irritadamente. Marlene riu mais ainda e Sirius exibiu uma feição emburrada.

-Marlene! – gritou indignado. – Quer parar de rir?

-Ok. Prometo me controlar. – ela tossiu levemente. – Apanhando de... um garoto... – ela tornou a rir.

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos e a puxou delicadamente pelo braço.

-Vamos, temos muito que fazer ainda. – ele disse calmamente. – E eu quero aproveitar isso aqui ao máximo.

* * *

Sirius exibia uma feição entediada. Será que eles só sabiam caminhar? Se sentiu tentado a perguntar para Marlene o porquê de tantas andadas e silêncios quando sua atenção foi desviada pela própria garota, que olhava atentamente para algo a sua frente. 

-Por termos falado em ciganos... – ela falou calmamente e sorriu. – Será que essa é bruxa ou trouxa?

-Provavelmente trouxa. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Pense no lado bom, a maldição dela não deve ser muito forte.

-Oh, que casal esplendoroso! – disse a mulher estranhamente corpulenta.

A cigana estava usando uma longa e fina saia de chita e uma bata vermelha levemente folgada. Seus longos cabelos castanhos viam-lhe até o meio das costas e estavam graciosamente cacheados. Ela usava uma forte maquiagem e seus lábios e nariz estavam escondidos por um véu vermelho. Os olhos estreitados eram de um castanho-esverdeado incomum e brilhavam intensamente.

-Posso ler a sua mão querida? – ela disse gentilmente.

Marlene olhou da cigana para Sirius e de Sirius para a cigana. Dando de ombros, estendeu a mão direita para a cigana pegar.

Sirius olhou feio para ela, quando a mesma alisou a mão de Marlene levemente e estreitou ainda mais os olhos, a ponto de examinar a linha das mãos.

-Vejo um futuro brilhante, minha filha. – ela falou calmamente. – Esse rapaz a...

-TIAGO PONTAS POTTER!

Os três tiveram um sobressalto. Marlene rapidamente se esticou na ponta dos pés e saiu a procura da dona daquele grito "discreto".

-ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ SE METEU?

Ela percebeu a "cigana" tremer levemente.

-Me ferrei...

Marlene olhou para Tiago extremamente corada de raiva.

-TIAGO! – gritou a morena. – COMO VOCÊ PODE TRAMAR UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO?

Sirius gargalhou e Tiago retirou o véu enquanto revirava os olhos.

-TIAGO POTTER! – foi a vez da ruiva gritar e Tiago voltar-se para ela com uma feição desesperada. – A mulher da casa quase me mata! Ela achou que você tinha fugido com as fantasias dela! Olha na fria em que você me mete!

-Fantasias? – Sirius perguntou confusamente.

-Sim, de todos os tipos. – Tiago sorriu marotamente.

-Inclusive esta cigana que ele está usando. – ela o olhou emburrada. – Mas a regra é que não se pode sair com as fantasias.

-Por quê?

-Não sei muito bem... – disse Lílian calmamente. – Só sei da conta que o senhor Potter vai ter que pagar depois por ter desobedecido a regra.

Tiago sorriu amarelo e depois fitou Lílian ternamente.

-Não se preocupe, ruivinha. Eu peguei, eu pago. – ele piscou o olho para a ruiva. – Antes de eu decidir pregar essa peça. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Estávamos contracenando Otelo, não foi, Lílian?

-Depois o senhor Pontas resolveu "sumir" e me deixar sozinha. – ela falou emburrada. – Eu tive que vir atrás dele.

-E aqui estou Lílian.

-Devo dizer que ele ficou uma _tentação_ vestido assim... – falou Sirius marotamente.

Tiago olhou feio para o amigo, enquanto ele e as garotas gargalhavam divertidas.

-Vamos até a casa? – ele falou recolocando o véu.

-Claro! – falaram Sirius e Marlene ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Uma Lílian extremamente emburrada e um Tiago constrangido guiaram Marlene e Sirius até a Casa dos Espelhos. 

Eles nem tiveram tempo suficiente para fitarem suas estranhas formas no reflexo de cada um deles, pois o outro casal andava a passos apressados. Marlene e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Onde é essa bendita casa, hein?

-Já estamos chegando. Temos que pegar a passagem para a ala bruxa. – disse Tiago calmamente. – Ah, Lílian, você não vai ficar irritada comigo só por causa disso vai?

Sirius revirou os olhos quando a ruiva ficou em silêncio e passou "para dentro" de um espelho... a passagem.

Tiago a seguiu de imediato. Sirius e Marlene foram logo em seguida.

Se havia uma coisa diametralmente oposta ao parque em que estavam, certamente, era o parque de diversões bruxo... ou seria parque dos terrores?

As folhas cobriam todo o caminho de terra e as mais estranhas figuras eram vistas andando para todos os lados. Fotos bizarras de animais mágicos e que se moviam ameaçadoramente se encontravam grudadas no que parecia ser uma gruta. Apesar de estar movimentado, um silêncio quase que assustador reinava no local. E, ao ver de Sirius, eles estavam numa espécie de cúpula de vidro, já que, o ar estava quase parado e o céu, diferente da outra ala do parque, estava escuro e sombrio.

Sirius sorriu marotamente e Marlene agarrou o braço dele.

-Isso sim é que é parque.

-Sirius, vamos, olha onde os dois já estão. – a garota murmurou para o maroto.

-Hey, Pontas! – gritou Sirius em resposta. – Espera!

Os dois rapidamente correram ao encontro do casal, que ainda discutiam quase que fervorosamente.

Foi uma Lílian ainda emburrada que entrou na casa de Fantasias. Pedro levantou-se de imediato da cadeira em que estava sentado e Remo apenas fitou a ruiva atentamente.

-Encontrou o Pontas?

-A cigana, eu digo. – ela falou num resmungo.

Remo prendeu o riso quando Tiago entrou ainda fantasiado. A dona da casa, uma bruxa baixinha e de aparência severa apareceu atrás do balcão e olhou para Tiago com um olhar irritado.

-Ah, aí está você!

Lílian olhou feio para Pontas no que esse rapidamente entendeu o recado.

-Desculpe, senhora, não vai mais se repetir... – ele disse num tom falsamente constrangido.

-Espero, espero. – ela falou de imediato.

-E então, o que encenaremos agora? – disse Remo divertido quando percebeu que Sirius e Marlene olhavam as inúmeras fantasias espalhadas por todo o cômodo com um olhar atento.

-O que acha disso, Marlene? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu marotamente, mostrando para a morena uma máscara e uma capa. A morena apenas sorriu em resposta.

* * *

Todos adentraram num salão gigantesco com várias almofadas espalhadas por todos os lugares. 

-Como essa sala funciona? – indagou Sirius surpreso.

-Você começa a contracenar que o cenário da peça rapidamente aparece, como se fosse uma ilusão. – disse Tiago displicentemente, enquanto se jogava nas almofadas. Lílian sentou-se ao lado dele, no que o rapaz aproveitou a chance para colocar a cabeça no colo da namorada.

-O divertido é que, às vezes, as nossas roupas acabam falando por nós e nos sentimos a própria personagem. – falou Lílian num sorriso.

-Imagine se o Tiago resolvesse encarnar a "cigana" e saísse bailando por aí? dançando – indagou Sirius no que uma chuva de risos foi ouvida, ao que Tiago bufou de raiva.

Remo sentou-se ao lado de Lílian e Pedro resolveu ficar junto à porta, tivera a sua experiência como Iago, o traidor da peça Otelo e não queria que nenhuma roupa maluca tomasse posse dos seus atos novamente.

-Veremos se é tudo isso o que você diz mesmo... – ele murmurou de imediato. – Preparada, Lene?

-Claro. – ela disse num sorriso.

Os dois foram para o meio do salão e ficaram um de frente para o outro.

Sirius estendeu a mão para Marlene e esta sorriu fracamente.

_**-Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
**__Então diga que compartilhará comigo um amor, uma vida_  
**_Let_** **_me lead you from your solitude . . ._**  
_Deixe-me conduzir você dessa sua solidão..._  
**_Say_** **_you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
_**_Diga que precisa de mim com você aqui, do seu lado..._  
**_Anywhere_** **_you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you . . .  
_**_Qualquer lugar que você for, deixe-me ir também - Christine, isso é tudo o que te peço..._

A voz de Sirius soou suave e romântica. Marlene segurou a mão que ele estendia e o salão, num piscar de olhos, deu lugar a o que parecia a cobertura de um prédio antigo... mas precisamente um teatro. A neve caía lentamente por todo o chão e no corpo dos atuantes. A neve branca, pura e delicada... a neve dos apaixonados.  
-**_Say_** **_you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
_**_Diga que compartilhará comigo um amor, uma vida_  
**_Say_** **_the word and I will follow you . . .  
_**_Diga a palavra e eu seguirei você..._

As palavras saíram dos lábios da morena sem que ela mesma se freasse. Sirius a abraçou delicadamente e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo.

_**-Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .  
**__Compartilhe comigo cada dia, cada noite, cada manhã..._

Eles cantaram juntos.

_**-Say you love me . . .  
**__Diga que me ama..._

Ela sussurrou para ele numa voz rouca.

_**-You know I do . . .  
**__Você sabe que amo..._

Ele respondeu de imediato.  
_**-Love me  
**__Me ame_

Os dois entoaram juntos, os lábios muito próximos...

_**-That's all I ask of you . . .  
**__É tudo o que eu te peço..._

A canção morreu lentamente. Marlene fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, sentindo o calor do corpo do maroto rente ao seu. Suas mãos se encontravam em cima do peito do maroto, enquanto as dele a enlaçavam amavelmente pela cintura. Sirius inclinou a cabeça lentamente e se preparou para beija-la calmamente...

Tiago pigarreou levemente. Marlene teve um leve sobressalto e abriu os olhos, a ponto de ver a feição irritada de Sirius antes dele separar-se dela e voltar-se para Tiago exibindo a mesma feição.

-O que foi Pontas?

-Muito lindo, muito maravilhoso, mas... devo informa-lo, Sirius. Você está como o Fantasma e não como Raoul.

Marlene prendeu o riso, enquanto os outros gargalharam. Sirius ajeitou a máscara nervosamente e exibiu um ar pomposo.

-Você está com inveja da nossa brilhante interpretação. Caro Pontas, admita.

-Sou mais Otelo. – disse ele emburrado.

-Você bem que poderia tentar Hamlet! – disse Sirius calmamente, tirando a mascara e a encarando firmemente. – Ser o não ser _Pontas_, eis a questão!

Todos gargalharam, no que Tiago pegou uma almofada e jogou no rosto de Sirius.

-Eu já disse que é cervo! – ele falou emburrado.

-E eu sempre digo... dá no mesmo.

Tiago apenas resmungou algo ininteligível, enquanto Sirius sorria marotamente para Marlene.

-O que foi, Sirius? – ela disse risonha.

-Posso ser o fantasma a te assombrar, cara Lene?

-Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... – ela sorriu fracamente.

Sirius aproximou-se dela com um sorriso galanteador. Marlene percebeu ele erguer a capa lentamente ao redor dela. Envolvendo-a calmamente.

-O que você vai fazer... – ela falou provocativa.

-Cara, Lene, somente isso.

A morena sentiu Sirius colar os lábios no dela lentamente. Ela o abraçou fortemente, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

Tiago revirou os olhos divertido e pegou uma outra almofada.

-Tiago! – Lílian o repreendeu risonha. – Para de ficar atrapalhando os dois.

-Será que ele não está com ciúmes do Sirius? – disse Remo divertido.

Pontas olhou feio para Aluado.

-Apenas vou dar o troco. Aquele cachorro enxerido sempre me atrapalhava com a Lílian!

A "tenda" diminuiu um pouco de tamanho, no que os outros constataram que eles pretendiam contrariar a lei que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço.

Tiago sorriu marotamente e se preparou para jogar a almofada, mas, antes mesmo que ele o fizesse, os dois aparataram... na certa, tinham muito o que _conversarem.

* * *

_

Marlene abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes, enquanto Sirius ainda a beijava ardentemente. Ela separou-se dele aos poucos e percebeu que, mesmo ele não estando mais fazendo a bendita "cabana" com a capa que usava, tudo ainda estava mergulhado naquele breu um pouco constrangedor.

-Sirius, posso saber onde estamos?

Ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios levemente entreabertos, como se estivesse saboreando o momento que tivera a pouco.

-SIRIUS! – ela gritou irritadamente. Odiava ser ignorada.

O maroto pulou de susto e abriu os olhos, encarando-a com contrariedade.

-Você adora estragar tudo, não é mesmo?

-Posso saber o que raios você estava pensando?

-Bom, é que eu tinha me esquecido de como era bom o seu beijo. Merlim, se você beija assim... imagine como...

-SIRIUS BLACK!

Ele gargalhou gostosamente e se aproximou dela, para dar um novo beijo.

-Afasta! – ela virou o rosto.

-Lene... – ele falou num sussurro. – Por que você nega algo que está tão na cara? Porque negar que você ainda gosta de mim?

-Eu quero saber onde estamos.

-Bem... – Sirius afastou lentamente dela e coçou a cabeça. – Eu não sei.

-Ah, não... COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?

-Eu pretendia aparatar... eu pretendia aparatar no Túnel do Amor...

Ela revirou os olhos.

-E _isso _se parece com um Túnel do Amor para você?

-Bom... – ele sorriu marotamente. – É escuro. E, para mim, é suficiente.

Marlene suspirou.

-Merlim, eu não mereço isso... BLACK, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

O maroto sorriu amarelo.

-Bem, não necessariamente... Devemos estar dentro do parque, não?

Um grito fanstasmagórico ecoou dentro do túnel escuro, seguido de uma gargalhada quase demoníaca. Sirius pulou de susto e abraçou Marlene.

-Lene... não fique com medo. Irei te proteger! Nem que seja com a minha própria vida!

Marlene exibiu uma feição entediada.

-Eu não preciso de proteção! – ela resmungou, empurrando o maroto. – É você quem está com medo!

-Eu não estou com medo! – ele se recostou na parede, irritadamente, se virando para ela. Marlene percebeu, apesar da pouca iluminação, que Sirius empalidecera e apalpou a parede em que estava recostado... ou o que parecia ser a parede. – L-Lene... isso... é... um... corpo.

-Um corpo? – ela o encarou, perplexa. – S-sirius, será que est-tamos no porão de um maníaco?

-Ele... está... grudado na parede. – ele arregalou os olhos mais ainda, não tendo coragem de encarar o corpo ás suas costas. – E... – ele sorriu um pouco. – É uma mulher.

Um grito de dor foi ouvido, no que eles pularam de susto. Marlene agarrou o braço de Sirius, completamente assustada e tremeu um pouco.

-Ele está torturando garotas. Sirius... vamos embora daqui... rápido.

Ele assentiu levemente, dando uma olhada de soslaio para trás. A feição da mulher "empalhada" estava contraída numa expressão de dor e ela chorava lágrimas de sangue, que desciam até os seus ombros, banhando o seu corpo de sangue. A roupa dela estava rasgada em algumas partes _comprometedoras._

Sirius voltou o olhar para Marlene, e percebeu que ela também estava olhando a mulher com os olhos extremamente marejados. Os cabelos da mulher na parede tinham o mesmo tom escuro dos dela e caiam sobre seu rosto como um véu... da mesma maneira como os de Marlene estavam agora.

-S-Sirius... – ela soluçou, no que ele rapidamente a abraçou amavelmente. – Eu... estou com medo.

-Eu já disse, Lene, nada de mal vai acontecer a você... prometo. – ele lançou um último olhar à mulher e forçou Lene a andar calmamente com ele, enquanto ela chorava copiosamente com a cabeça recostada em seu peito.

Um novo grito foi ouvido, o que fez com que a nuca de Sirius se arrepiasse e Marlene o abraçasse com mais força. Ele não quis olhar para os lados. Temia ver coisas horríveis como aquela em que ele acabara de ver, e ele não estava nem um pouco enganado.

O trajeto ocorreu em silêncio, quebrado apenas por novos gritos e o som de choros vindo de direções desconhecidas. Marlene já havia parado de soluçar, mas não se separou de Sirius. Aquele contato lhe trazia proteção.

-Lene...? – ele perguntou num sussurro. – Você já se sente melhor?

-Sim... – ela murmurou.

Sirius pigarreou levemente.

-Não olhe para frente, e nem pros lados. – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Feche os olhos, se preferir.

-Por quê?

-Não quero que você veja o que eu estou vendo.

Ela ergueu o olhar marejado para encarar Sirius. Vendo que ela se movera, Sirius voltou o olhar para a morena e sorriu ternamente.

A feição de Marlene se transformou, aos poucos, numa assustada e ela gritou. Sirius rapidamente olhou para cima. A mulher pendurada no teto estava se movendo.

Eles trocaram um olhar extremamente assustados. Sirius automaticamente tirou a varinha do bolso. O estranho espectro desceu lentamente, ficando de frente para ele.

-_Você... – _ela falou numa voz etérea e assustadora, apontando para Sirius. – _Homem amado... ficara para sempre ao meu lado... por toda a eternidade..._

Sirius começou a andar para trás, enquanto puxava Marlene para ir com ele. Mas algo o impediu.

O cabelo verde do espectro à sua frente, esvoaçava levemente, como se estivesse à favor do vento. Uma iluminação breve irradiava daquele ser estranho. E, em sua face pálida, um sorriso desdenhoso se fazia presente. Marlene abraçou Sirius, enquanto ele temia olhar para trás.

Ele sentiu algo frio sobre o seu ombro e olhou para o lado, vendo uma mão fantasmagórica segura-lo... foi quando ele percebeu, que não havia só uma.

Milhares de mulheres, do mesmo estilo que a primeira, estavam cercando-os. Ao ver de Sirius, haviam também alguns homens, que olhavam cobiçosos para Marlene.

Ele abraçou a garota rapidamente.

-Sirius... elas querem você...

-Não é só a mim que elas querem... Você está com sua varinha?

Ela assentiu levemente.

-Quando eu disser... você vai enfeitiçar qualquer deles que estiver ao seu alcance, certo?

-Certo.

Ambos ficaram com a varinha em punho ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam determinados.

-Agora!

Sirius e Marlene ficaram um de costas para o outro e começaram a lançar feitiços numa agilidade e harmonia incríveis. Mas, com o passar dos minutos, eles perceberam que de nada adiantava enfeitiça-los.

-_Peguem-no._

Sirius agarrou a mão de Marlene.

-Corre!

Ela sentiu ser puxada, enquanto Sirius corria desesperado a procura da saída, atropelando os espectros a medida que passava.

Ela viu uma luz no fim do túnel e suspirou aliviada. A saída. Eles passaram pelo portal, sentindo a claridade ofuscarem a vista. Aos poucos, os sentidos foram sendo recuperados e eles suspiraram aliviados ao perceberem que estavam no parque.

-_Venham, venham! A mais nova atração do parque! O Túnel do Terror._

Foi uma Marlene extremamente pálida que encarou um Sirius em igual estado.

-Era um...

-Túnel...

-Do terror? – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles gargalharam gostosamente, tão alto, que chamaram a atenção dos presentes. Afinal, ambos estavam rindo loucamente, fantasiados de Christine e o Fantasma... e isso não passou despercebido para um maroto de cabelos arrepiados, com o rosto intensamente vermelho.

-SIRIUS BLACK E MARLENE MCKINNON!

-Esquecemos da regra, Marlene. – ele sorriu amarelo para a garota, no que ela sorriu fracamente.

-Acho melhor irmos antes que o Tiago resolva nos arrancar o pescoço.

* * *

Depois de resolvido o incidente da fantasia – o que resultou em uma "multa" de cerca de quinze galeões pelo fato da fantasia que Sirius usava estar um pouco rasgada, os marotos, Marlene e Lílian caminhavam calmamente pelo parque. A morena soltou um bocejo, já um tanto quanto entediada e cansada. Lílian falava algo com ela, no que ela apenas assentia calmamente, contudo não sabia qual era o assunto da conversa. 

Espreguiçou-se lentamente e parou automaticamente de andar. Seus olhos brilharam de excitação ao ver um enorme urso de pelúcia, todo marrom e os olhos caramelo, sorrindo para ela e com uma gravatinha borboleta vermelha ao redor do pescoço.

-Lene?

-Lílian?

Falaram ao mesmo tempo, respectivamente, Sirius e Tiago.

-Ah, que lindo! – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o último dos moi..., digo, ursinho.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam confusamente.

-Lindo? Quem? – perguntou Tiago, olhando feio para a namorada.

-Não mais do que eu, podem ter certeza! – murmurou Sirius indignado.

-Tão fofinho... – começou Lílian.

-Tão peludo... – continuou Marlene.

-Tão apertável! – exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha para Sirius, enquanto este franziu o cenho. Remo meneou a cabeça e bateu no braço de cada um dos amigos.

-Elas estão falando do urso...

-Urso...? – Tiago e Sirius viraram-se de imediato para Remo, num olhar incrédulo.

-... de pelúcia. – ele completou entediado.

-Ah... Entendi. – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Lançaram um último olhar para as suas respectivas garotas, depois voltaram o olhar para o ursinho.

-Vou compra-lo. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos se encararam com olhares fuzilantes.

-Eu sou o mais velho, portanto, eu compro. – disse Sirius, de imediato.

Tiago o puxou pela gola da camisa, fazendo-o voltar-se para si.

-Eu vi primeiro, portanto, eu compro.

-A Marlene viu primeiro, portanto, o urso é direito dela.

-A Lílian estava olhando antes, ela é quem tem direito ao urso.

-Pontas, Pontas... você está sendo egoísta. A Lílian já é sua namorada.

Remo suspirou resignadamente, no que Pedro olhava de um para outro confusamente.

-Mas o meu namoro pode depender dar compra daquele urso, Sirius!

-A minha _futura_ reconciliação de namoro vai depender da compra daquele urso.

-Eu dou mais dinheiro do que você e compro o urso.

-Eu darei o dobro do que você der.

Lílian e Marlene voltaram o olhar para os garotos e exibiram uma feição surpresa.

-Eu triplico.

-Eu quadruplico.

-Tiago...?

-Eu dou o quíntuplo.

-O sêxtuplo.

-Sirius...?

-Eu septuplico e ainda dou mais cem de "gorjeta"!

-Você está blefando.

-Bem, eu estou, fiz isso só para ver se você desistia. Mas, do mesmo modo, você também está e sou eu quem vou compra-lo e ponto final.

-Eu...

-GAROTOS! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos pularam de susto e encararam as garotas irritadamente.

-Posso saber o que vocês dois estão discutindo?

-Sobre a compra do urso.

-Que compra? – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Daquele urso. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e apontaram para o urso na prateleira.

-Ah... – Lílian riu fracamente. – O Teddy...

-Teddy? – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Sou mais Will... mas, de qualquer modo...

-Ele precisa ser ganho. – falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. – Naquele jog...

Um vento passou fortemente entre elas, e, segundos depois Tiago e Sirius brigavam para segurar a espingarda.

Lílian e Marlene se entreolharam. Remo gargalhou gostosamente e Pedro soltou um riso nervoso.

-Larga, Pontas, eu cheguei primeiro.

-O urso vai ser meu, Sirius!

-Posso ajuda-los? – disse um rapaz com um riso bondoso.

Sirius e Tiago pararam de brigar pela espingarda e encararam o homem calmamente.

-Como se faz para ganhar aquele urso? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius e Tiago se encararam com um olhar fuzilante novamente e voltaram a olhar para o homem que deu um sorriso nervoso.

-Não pode jogar dois ao mesmo tempo com uma mesma arma. – ele disse seriamente, enquanto Remo e os outros se aproximavam deles.

-Eu primeiro!

Sirius puxou a espingarda para si, no que Tiago fez o mesmo. Eles ficaram nessa guerra por longos minutos, até que a arma disparou. O som de algo se quebrando se fez presente e ambos a largaram ao mesmo tempo. Um novo tiro foi dado, dessa vez para cima, fazendo um buraco no teto da tenda.

Tiago e Sirius voltaram a atenção para a barraca e franziram o cenho ao perceber que o rapaz não mais se encontrava lá. Trocaram um olhar e engoliram em seco. Será que haviam matado o homem?

Eles se inclinaram sobre o balcão da barraca, e recuaram lentamente a medida em que o rosto vermelho do homem se fazia presente.

-O senhor está bem? – disse Tiago calmamente, enquanto o homem inchava cada vez mais.

-Quem vai começar? – ele falou seriamente.

Tiago e Sirius quase caiam no chão de surpresa, enquanto seus amigos gargalharam gostosamente.

-Pode ir Tiago... – falou Sirius rapidamente. – Primeiro os mais jovens e menos experientes...

-Não, Sirius, como meu amigo... você vai primeiro.

Sirius sorriu marotamente e pegou a arma no chão.

-Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso.

Todos gargalharam, enquanto Tiago cruzava os braços e bufava de raiva.

-Você não tem outra arma aí, não? – disse Tiago seriamente.

-Poderíamos fazer uma disputa. – completou Sirius, exibindo um sorriso maroto.

O homem olhou para o sorriso maníaco de um e a feição ameaçadora do outro. Engoliu em seco.

-Bem, sempre trago uma extra e...

-Ótimo! – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Acho que devemos mudar as regras um pouco.

-Quem acertar mais garrafas, leva o urso. – completou Sirius rapidamente.

-Fechado! – disse Tiago enquanto recebia a arma do rapaz e a carregava.

Marlene e Lílian suspiraram, dando alguns passos para trás. Remo exibiu um fraco sorriso, o show estava para começar.

-Quinze garrafas ao todo... – disse o rapaz, enquanto a que foi quebrada se reconstituía e Tiago e Sirius depositavam a quantia em cima do balcão. – A quantidade de tiros será indeterminada. – ele completou, e num aceno de varinha, fez erguer um placar. – O lado azul será do que estiver com a de cabo azul e o vermelho para o que estiver com a de cabo vermelho. O rapaz saiu da barraca, e se afastou um pouco da área. – Que comece a competição.

A rapidez e agilidade com que eles carregavam a arma, miravam e atiravam fez as garotas perceberem que aquela não era a primeira vez que eles jogavam no tiro ao alvo. Apesar de alguns erros, que certamente eles não cometeriam se estivessem mirando com calma ( atirar na pilastra que sustentava os potes, por exemplo ), ele tinham uma certa habilidade para aquele tipo de jogo.

Ambos se entreolharam quando metade das garrafas foram quebradas.

-E então, Pontas... – Sirius sorriu marotamente e colocou a arma em cima dos ombros. – Pronto para desistir?

Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Jamais.

-O que acha de tornamos as coisas um pouco mais complicadas?

Ambos viraram um pouco, a fim de mirar as garrafas do lado oposto ao qual estavam. Eles recomeçaram a atirar... errando feio dessa vez, enquanto Lílian e Marlene discutiam fervorosamente sobre quem ganharia...

Sirius sorriu triunfante e assoprou a boca da espingarda, enquanto Tiago exibia uma feição emburrada.

-Sou perfeito... em tudo. – ele falou triunfante.

-Eu aceito minha derrota... – disse Tiago seriamente.

Sirius colocou a espingarda num dos ombros e estufou o peito, voltando o olhar para o urso... a ponto de ver uma criança sair com ele em seus braços.

-HEY! – Sirius gritou indignado, enquanto corria atrás da criança. – ESSE URSO É MEU!

Tiago gargalhou gostosamente, no que Marlene meneou a cabeça. Lílian foi para perto do namorado e ele recostou-se no balcão, exibindo uma feição malandra e dizendo algo, que a fez rir e beija-lo amavelmente. Remo suspirou e revirou os olhos, enquanto Pedro ainda fitava as garrafas, que agora voltavam a se reconstituir.

Sirius correu atrás da garota, pegando um monte de bolinhas no caminho e enfiando de qualquer maneira no cano da espingarda e mirando na garota. Um dos tiros foi certeiro e, enquanto a garota pulava de susto e massageava a coxa, olhando para trás com um olhar emburrado, Sirius sorria triunfante e corria ao encontro da garota.

-Acho que você tem algo que me pertence, garota. – ele falou seriamente.

A pequena, de seus sete anos, deu a língua para ele e abraçou o urso.

-É meu.

-Não, ele não é seu.

-É meu sim! – ela disse irritadamente. – E você é muito grandinho para querer ursos de pelúcia.

-Mas eu o ganhei e eu tenho direito ao urso.

A garota fez cara chorosa.

-O que você me dar em troca?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Nada, sua interesseira.

-Então, nada feito. – disse a garota com um olhar triunfante.

Sirius bufou de raiva.

-Se você me der o urso, eu te dou um apetitoso sorvete.

Os olhos da garotinha brilharam intensamente.

-Promete, tio?

-Claro! – ele sorriu marotamente.

* * *

Sirius exibiu um sorriso triunfante quando voltou com o urso em suas mãos. Marlene e os outros se encararam confusamente. 

-Roubando ursos de criancinhas indefesas, Sirius? – Tiago indagou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Claro que não!

-Subornou a pobre, suponho. – disse Marlene erguendo uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que o maroto estendeu o urso para ela.

-Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim, Lene? – ele se fez de ofendido enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado dela.

Os outros gargalharam gostosamente.

-Sei... Mas, do mesmo modo, eu fico agradecida pelo urso subornado. – ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Tiago olhou de soslaio para a feição emburrada de Sirius e se preparou para comer um pouco do seu apetitoso sorvete de chocolate, mas, antes mesmo que terminasse, sentiu algo extremamente gelado no seu nariz e, segundos depois, o riso de Sirius se sobrepondo aos outros presentes.

Lílian passou o dedo no nariz do namorado e lambeu, exibindo um sorriso calmo.

-É uma pena, estava tão bom... Por que você fez isso Sirius?

Lílian não obteve resposta, porque, no minuto seguinte Sirius se levantou da cadeira e começou a correr, sendo acompanhado por um Tiago extremamente enlambuzado de sorvete no nariz e completamente corado de raiva.

-Eles nunca vão crescer... – comentou Marlene divertida, acariciando o seu Teddy.

-Claro, Marlene. Uma vez maroto, sempre maroto.

* * *

Sirius sentou-se na cadeira extremamente ofegante e segundos depois, um Tiago em igual estado sentou-se ao lado dele. Ambos se encontravam com o rosto extremamente melados de todos os tipos de comidas possíveis. Os outros amigos gargalharam enquanto ambos retiravam as varinhas do bolso e limpavam-se com um feitiço. 

-As crianças terminaram de brincar? – disse Remo sorridente. – Que tal agora irmos para casa?

-Um último brinquedo como despedida?

Os outros assentiram levemente. Eles, então, voltaram para a parte trouxa do parque. O sol se punha ao longe e as luzes do parque já começavam a ser acesas.

Como brinquedo final, eles decidiram ir para a roda gigante. Tiago tentava arrastar uma Lílian extremamente medrosa para acompanha-lo. Ao som de risos dos amigos, a ruiva mordeu a mão de Tiago, que soltou um grito, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes.

-Eles só nos fazem passar vergonha... – Remo falou com um meneio de cabeça.

-Ah, o amor é lindo... – disseram Sirius e Marlene ao mesmo tempo e depois gargalharam gostosamente.

Levantando a bandeira branca, Pontas desistiu de arrastar a sua amada ruivinha e fitou a mordida dela com um olhar emburrado.

-Esqueci do "poder de amor" da Lílian. – ele falou num resmungo se referindo a mão, arrancando mais risos dos amigos.

-Você pode ir com o Aluado se quiser Pontas.

Tiago fechou a cara, no que mais risos foram ouvidos.

-Gostaria de ir comigo então, Marlene? – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Claro. – ela exibiu uma feição malandra. – Se você tentar me agarrar, eu posso te jogar de lá de cima.

Foi a vez de Sirius fechar a cara e Tiago gargalhar gostosamente.

-Duvido que você tenha coragem.

-Veremos...

Eles entraram na fila e, depois de alguns minutos de espera, eles finalmente se alojaram nos bancos do brinquedo.

Marlene sorriu um pouco constrangida para Sirius quando o mesmo passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela e a abraçou firmemente.

-Com medo? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela quando a roda começou a girar.

-Eu só não gosto quando ela pára... balança demais. – ela disse e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sirius aproximou-se lentamente da morena, deixando os corpos um do lado do outro. Com a outra mão, acariciou o rosto da morena e sorriu de forma provocante.

-Será que eu posso... – ele se aproximou dela lentamente.

O banco em que estavam parou de girar e balançou bruscamente. Marlene abriu os olhos assustada e Sirius separou-se dela, também no mesmo estado.

-Será que sempre vou ter algo a me atrapalhar, mesmo o Tiago estando a metros de distância? É PRAGA DAQUELE CERVO!

Marlene gargalhou gostosamente.

-Sirius, você não gira bem.

-É sério. Desde que estamos nesse parque eu só consegui dar um beijo descente em você.

-Não acho que o seus beijos sejam um símbolo de "decência", Sirius Black.

-Você está insinuando que meus beijos são pervertidos?

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Os beijos, as mãos... e _outras _coisas, principalmente a mente.

Sirius riu e tornou a se aproximar dela, no que ela o impediu.

-Só porque você conseguiu me beijar uma vez não signifique que não estejamos mais brigados, Sirius.

-Lene... – ele falou emburrado. – Qual é! A culpa foi toda sua! Eu não estou mais nem aí para o fato de você ter beijado aquele cara _naquele _dia... Eu só quero você, agora...

A morena sentiu o corpo se arrepiar quando ele beijou o pescoço dela amavelmente quando o brinquedo recomeçou a andar.

Marlene percebeu que ele estava puxando algo de dentro do bolso e apontar a "coisa" para algo lá embaixo. Segundos depois a roda parou de girar numa leve explosão e todas as luzes do brinquedo se apagaram.

Marlene sorriu internamente e enlaçou o maroto pelo pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ele capturava os seus lábios. Sirius guardou a varinha de volta ao bolso antes de segura-la pela cintura. Talvez ele a retirasse novamente e desfizesse o feitiço. Talvez...

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, comentem please.


End file.
